Guardians of Darkness
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: The universe has been in peril ever since Icy has gotten the Dragon Fire, but it has been years and nobody knows when the Trix will attack again… A couple of love scenes.No Flames three new chaps
1. Fall of Sparks

**Guardians of Darkness**

**By Amy Benton**

**Summary**

**The universe has been in peril ever since Icy has gotten the Dragon Fire, but it has been years and nobody knows when the Trix will attack again…**

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Sparks**

**On a planet called Sparks, a girl is running for her life. She zooms past the destroyed buildings and the broken bridges.**

_**They mustn't find me. I have to get out of here.**_

"**Jemanden, where are you?" a voice called out close by.**

_**Oh No! They know that I am missing, I have to hide!**_

**She jumped over a tree stump and into the shadows. She ran until she was out of breath and needed a rest, so she hid in a bush nearby.**

**Jemanden knew that she was the last survivor of Sparks. Her life has fallen to pieces every since, her hometown was destroyed by the Guardians of Darkness…**

**Flashback**

_**Three warriors appeared on Sparks and Jemanden noticed that one had the Queen's necklace around her neck. **_

"_**This is it," the first warrior exclaimed, "our first planet that we will take over and nothing will be able to stop us."**_

"_**Excellent wait to see the expressions on their faces when they see us," the second one said in a gruffer voice.**_

_**They walked over to where Jemanden was and the one who first talk picked her up by the collar of her polo shirt.**_

"_**Where is the castle?" she asked Jemanden, who tried not to look at her.**_

"_**Over there," Jemanden answered pointing in the direction where the castle was.**_

_**She looked into the leader's eyes and saw dark blue eyes that flash with anger.**_

"_**My name is Vereist and my sisters' names are Tempesta and Osuritá."**_

_**Vereist has long white hair pulled into a ponytail with a golden tiara that extends around her forehead. She wore a long sleeve blue shirt, with a blue shawl that wraps around her neck; she wore a skirt and leggings with high heel boots that matches the rest of her outfit. In her hand she has a sword for a weapon.**_

_**Osuritá has long brown hair tied into a bun and golden eyes. She wore a black skirt that goes past her knees and a purple halter top. And she wore high heel sandals that are purple. Like her sisters she also had a weapon, it was a bow and on her back was a quiver of arrows. **_

_**Tempesta has long wavy black hair and flashing green eyes. She looked younger than her sisters. She wore a long red dress with a belt around her waist. She also wore high-heeled boots and had a spear in one of her hands.**_

_**Vereist lowered Jemanden to the ground and shoved her to the right.**_

"_**Lead us to the castle, I would like to talk to King," Vereist ordered Jemanden.**_

"_**King Sky is still grieving for the lost of his wife. Queen Bloom was found dead in the woods near the castle."**_

"_**I am sorry that she died," she said in mocked pity while her sisters tried not to laugh.**_

_**Jemanden led the warriors to the castle where Sky ruled as King over Sparks. Once inside Tempesta grabbed Jemanden's arm and dragged her into the throne room. **_

"_**Hail, King Sky, I am Vereist of Sombra and I have brought news from the Winx."**_

_**King Sky looked up when he head the word "winx" and a huge smile spread across his sad face.**_

"_**What is the news?"**_

"_**Well, it is sort of depressing news. Stella, Queen of Solaria was killed along with your daughter, Lavia and Rose, Queen Flora's sister too."**_

"_**My daughter is dead!" the King cried out in pain, "first my wife and now my daughter. Who has done this?"**_

"_**Three witches named Icy, Darcy and Stormy Trix. Perhaps you have heard of them," Osuritá answered sarcastically and Jemanden saw that she was smirking.**_

"_**I HATE THOSE WITCHES!"**_

"_**Dear King, I am so sorry for your loss, but the Trix has disappeared with the Dragon Fire and has not been heard of for a long time," Tempesta explained trying to make the King feel better.**_

_**The warriors are actually trying to cover their smiles when they saw the King falling to the floor and crying bitterly.**_

_**Osuritá placed a hand on the King's back and whispered something in his ear. King Sky was then furious, he yelled at the warriors telling them to leave this planet forever…**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Jemanden remember that ever since the king yelled at those ladies, destruction of Sparks happened and Vereist claimed the throne of Sparks as High Queen. Tempesta and Osuritá ruled beside her as Queens.**

"**Jem, I know you're here," Osuritá's unmistakable voice echoed throughout the forest, "If you don't come out of hiding now, Vereist, Tempesta and I will hunt you down until we find you. And when we find you, there will be a severe punishment."**

**Jemanden shivered when she heard the word punishment. Her last punishment was forty lashes on the back for running away. Jemanden finally stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Osuritá who was waiting for her with hands on her hips.**

"**Trying to run away again, are we? Hopefully Vereist is in a good mood and wont punish you."**

"**Please, your majesty, don't tell Queen Vereist. You know that she is not at all forgiving. Please, I'll do anything," Jemanden pleaded to Osuritá who rolled her eyes at Jemanden's requesting voice.**

"**Fine, but don't do it again."**

"**Oh, thank you, your majesty, thank you," Jemanden cried as she hugged Osuritá.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Don't you ever hug me again, clear?"**

"**Yes, milady."**

"**Come on, let's go back. You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have punished you myself," Osuritá mumbled quietly and march back towards the castle.**


	2. The Spy

**Chapter 2: The Spy**

**Queen Vereist was reading a book when in walks Osuritá and Jemanden.**

"**Sister, what's this about?" she asked.**

"**Nothing, Vereist. We just went for a stroll to the woods and back."**

**Vereist could tell that her sister was lying, but she continued reading like nothing had happened.**

"**How can you be so inhumane?" Jemanden asked and Vereist glared at her.**

"**Excuse me!"**

"**You heard me. This planet is suffering and all you care about is having your way. You Guardian of Darkness!"**

"**Jemanden, how dare you address me like that, I took care of you for a long time. Gave you food, clothing and shelter and you yell insults to me. For that you get ten lashes on your back."**

"**No, please, your highness! I am sorry," Jemanden cried and Vereist laughed at her.**

"**You stupid girl, have you forgotten I am not very forgiving. Osuritá, you know what to do."**

"**Please, no!" Jemanden's cries for mercy died away as Osuritá dragged her from the throne room.**

"**Peace and quite at last," Vereist said out loud to herself.**

**Just then her sister Tempesta walked in.**

"**What can I do for you, my dear sister?"**

"**Our guards have captured a spy and she wants to see you."**

"**Bring her in."**

**Tempesta opened a door and two guards brought forth a fairy and threw her in front of Vereist. Vereist recognized the fairy, Lalya Queen of Tides.**

"**Leave us," Vereist told the guards who bowed and left quickly.**

"**Icy!" Lalya gasped in shock when she saw Vereist.**

"**Yes, that was my name, but not anymore," Vereist smiled evilly as she remember teasing Lalya when she was a witch, "Its Vereist of Sombra."**

"**Why did you change your name?"**

"**It still means the same, but my new name is way cooler and it makes me feel more powerful."**

"**Where's Stormy and Darcy?" Lalya asked and Vereist saw fear in the fairy's eyes.**

"**Well, Darcy's new name is Osuritá and is taking care of a little problem and Tempesta, whose name used to be Stormy, is right here," Vereist said pointing to her sister…**

**Lalya saw that Stormy has grown up into a lady and she looks more mature than before. Lalya also noticed that Tempesta's hair is longer and blacker now.**

"**Wow, you guys have changed. So what happened to the three witches who I used to get my but kick from?"**

"**We have become stronger and powerful. We are no longer witches; the Trix is no more, now we call ourselves Guardians of Darkness."**

"**Did you guys give up your powers for weapons?" Lalya asked while pointing to Tempesta's spear.**

"**We still have our powers, but we only use them if necessary. The Dragon Fire has made us like this and there is nothing anyone can do besides I love my new look and so does Tempesta and Osuritá," Vereist said as she smiled at Lalya.**

"**Boy, I already miss the old Icy," Lalya said then she realized what she has said, "Man, I'm weird."**

"**Yes, you are. Anyways what are you doing here?"**

"**I got a strange call from Sky who wanted me to come and figure out who is taking his throne," Lalya replied as she watched Vereist smirked evilly.**

"**Well, it looks like you're in luck. I am the new High Queen of Sparks and my sisters are Queens too."**

"**So it looks like you finally got what you wanted when you were a witch."**

"**I have waited so long for that day when I stole the throne from King Sky."**

"**Where are you keeping Sky?"**

"**That is none of your business, pixie!" Vereist yelled getting angrier by the second.**

_**Same old Icy, **_**Lalya thought to herself while laughing quietly.**

**Lalya was going to ask another question when Darcy aka Osuritá walked in followed by a girl with golden hair. Lalya glanced at Darcy she has changed a lot too, she has grown up into a beautiful lady and surprisingly her hair was up in a bun.**

_**Riven would go ape if he saw the new Darcy. Too bad he and Musa divorced, they were a perfect couple, but he realized that he still loved Darcy no matter what.**_

"**Osuritá, why did you interrupt?" Vereist asked as Osuritá strolled over to the throne and whispered something in Tempesta's ear.**

"**I am sorry, I wanted somewhere, please excused me," Tempesta said bowing her head and rushing out the door.**


	3. Escape

**Chapter 3: Escape**

**Osuritá saw that Vereist is talking to Lalya one of the winx club members and now the Queen of Tides.**

"**What are you doing here?" she snarled at Lalya in her sarcastic voice.**

"**Just talking," Lalya said and Osuritá saw that she was shaking her head, "It's been a long time, hasn't, Darcy?"**

"**My name is Osuritá not Darcy."**

**How dare that pixie come here with her goodie-goodness and spoil their plans.**

"**So, Darcy…I mean Osuritá, any guys in your life?"**

"**Why do you care?"**

"**Well because a certain guy with purple hair has been asking about you," Lalya explained to Osuritá.**

"**Riven? But he's married to Musa," Osuritá spat, "and besides why would I fall for guys? They're so lame."**

"**Riven and Musa divorced because he still loves you."**

_**So he has fallen into my trap. What a loser! **_**Osuritá laughed to herself, but then stopped suddenly. **_**Does he really love me? **_**She wondered.**

**Osuritá noticed that Vereist was speaking so she pulled herself out of her thoughts…**

"**Lalya, go back to your remaining friends and tell them all about the new Trix. You are dismissed," Vereist said abruptly while flipping her hand towards the door. **

_**Well that was rude,**_** Lalya thought to herself, **_**but then again Icy was never really polite to us fairies.**_

**Lalya left the castle and walked towards the forest, when someone called her name.**

"**Lalya, wait!"**

**She stopped and turned around, she saw the little golden haired girl running towards her.**

"**Lalya," the girl said when she caught up to Lalya, "take me with you!"**

"**What would Queen Vereist say?"**

"**She won't mind, please just get me out of this place," the girl begged Lalya with a pleading look in her eyes.**

"**Fine, you can come with me…um…"**

"**Jemanden. Jemanden Heart."**

"**Where are your parents?" Lalya asked wondering if the child even has parents.**

"**The Guardians of Darkness slaughtered my parents before my very eyes," Jemanden whispered quietly and Lalya saw tears in her eyes.**

"**I am sorry, Jemanden. Don't worry I will take care of you. You can be my daughter, a princess of Tides."**

"**Oh thank you! One question how do you know Vereist?"**

"**My friends and I know her as Icy the leader of the Trix, along with Stormy and Darcy. We called ourselves the Winx Club and the Trix always tried to kick our butts."**

"**She's Icy!?" Jemanden asked then suddenly she gasped, "She's the one who killed Queen Stella, Queen Bloom, Princess Rose and Princess Lavia."**

"**Yes, I was there when Icy killed Stella and Rose," Lalya explained as she remembers Stella's death, "Shall we go?"**

"**Yes, we shall."**

"**WHERE IS JEMANDEN?!" Vereist yelled, "JEMANDEN WHERE ARE YOU? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU?!"**

"**Sis, she's gone," Osuritá replied, "She's a little runaway, don't forget."**

"**Tempesta," Vereist called, "go find her and when you do make sure she gets forty lashes and no supper for running away."**

"**Yes, Vereist," Tempesta answered as she bowed to the High Queen and left to go find Jemanden …**

_**Where did that little brat go?**_** Tempesta thought to herself, **_**how many times do Osuritá and I have to find her?**_

**Tempesta walked out of the castle just in time to see Lalya walking into a portal along with Jemanden!**

"**Jemanden, get your butt back here!"**

**Tempesta saw Jemanden look at her with fear in her eyes, then the portal close with Jemanden in it.**

_**Great, Vereist is going to be pissed.**_

**She went back inside and walked towards the throne room, hesitating and wondering how her sisters will react to what she just saw.**

**When she walked inside Vereist looked over from her throne.**

"**Well, where is she?"**

"**She…um…is on Tides," Tempesta said with a gulp when she saw Vereist eyes flashed icy blue.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Vereist growled getting off her throne.**

"**Jem followed Lalya into the portal that carried them back to Tides."**

**Vereist whipped out her Dream Sword, "I am going to Tides to claim back what is ours. You two stay here and make sure no one else comes to Sparks without permission."**

**Vereist then created a portal and Tempesta watched as her sister disappeared out of sight…**


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

**Vereist appeared on Tides with her sword ready to attack anyone who tries to stop her. She looked to the left and saw that an enormous castle was sitting near the ocean. She walked in that direction, glancing at the citizens who were cowering with fear when they saw her. She smirked and fought the urge not to laugh.**

_**Fools, they are so afraid that I can smell their fear.**_

**Once she got to the castle she didn't bother knocking instead she blasted her way through. King Nabu and Queen Lalya jumped up in surprised. Nabu motioned to the guards to encircle Vereist.**

"**Tell your guards that whoever dares challenges me will die," Vereist ordered the King with a threatening tone.**

"**Back away," the King commanded his guards who lowered their weapons and backed slowly away.**

**Queen Lalya turned to face Vereist and asks, "Why are you here? What business do you have with barging in here without an invitation?"**

"**My deepest apologies," Vereist said as she bows mocking them, "But you took something that belongs to me. I want Jemanden back."**

"**I don't think so. Jem is my daughter now and you can't have her."**

**Vereist laughing eyes changes to furies of death. She snarled at the pixie.**

"**What gives you the right to take her when I took her in?" Vereist hissed at Lalya who was now changed into her Guardian Fairy form.**

"**She came to me," Lalya answered, "I felt sorry for the girl so I brought her home."**

**Lalya launched Oceanic Blast at Vereist, who just sidestepped away from the attack.**

"**Powers wont do you any good, pix!" Vereist said as her sword became a whip.**

**Vereist wrapped the whip around Lalya's neck and threw her to the ground. Nabu rushed to her side, but was cut down by Vereist quick two slices across the chest.**

"**Fools, do you honestly think you can defeat Vereist, the most powerful being in the universe!"**

**Unexpected an arrow flew right at Vereist and hit her in the side; she glanced in the direction where the arrow had come from. Standing near the throne was a hooded figure holding a bow.**

"**No more games, Icy," the figure said, "It's time to stop this madness."**

"**Who are you?" **

"**The name is Saggezza, keeper of the Dragon Fire."**

"**I HAVE THE DRAGON FIRE, FOOL!"**

"**The dark side only," Saggezza said as she walked over and helped the King and Queen of Tides back on their feet, "Now Icy, you're mine."**

"**MY NAME IS VEREIST NOW****! The witch Icy is no more; Vereist of Sombra has taken over her body."**

**Saggezza was going to attack, but Vereist disappeared in a cloud of smoke…**

**Lalya glanced over at Saggezza who was still hooded.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm surprised that you don't even recognize your own friends, Lalya," Saggezza said while flipping off the hood and revealing her face.**

"**Bloom! I thought you were dead," Lalya gasped in shock.**

"**No Lalya, but my fairy self is dead and now I am just the keeper of the Dragon Fire, like my sister before me."**

"**You changed."**

"**Yes I have and so have you," Bloom said while hugging Lalya, tears streaming down her face.**

"**Bloom, I can't believe that you're alive."**

"**Lalya, my name is no longer Bloom, Icy killed that part of me. My name is now Saggezza and I am here to stop the Trix, but it looks like they have changed as well."**

"**Vereist is more powerful than before along with Osuritá and Tempesta…" Lalya was saying before Saggezza interrupted her.**

"**Who are Osuritá and Tempesta?"**

"**Darcy and Stormy's new names."**

"**Wow, the Trix really has changed…" Saggezza said but was then interrupted by Vereist voice.**

"**No longer the Trix, but the Guardians of Darkness. Well Bloom or should I say Saggezza, it's good to see you again."**

"**Vereist, what are you doing here?"**

"**I brought my sisters with me to get Jemanden back," Vereist explained while pointing to Osuritá and Tempesta who had their weapons out ready to fight…**


	5. Vereist Story

**Chapter 5: Vereist's Story**

"**Oh my word, you guys have changed," Saggezza exclaimed as she look from one witch to the others.**

"**Yes," Vereist said, "I'll tell you guys how we changed and what had happened…"**

**Flashback**

_**Icy and her two sisters left the base and flew towards Cloud Tower.**_

"_**What are we going to do now? The Dragon Fire is ours, but the "winx" came to ruin our fun," Stormy complained when they got to their dorms.**_

"_**I don't know," Icy replied while twirling Bloom's necklace around her neck, "What do you think, Darcy?"**_

_**Before Darcy could answer, a portal opened up from underneath them and sucked them inside. The Trix kept falling through darkness and they couldn't see anything. After for what it seems an hour, they landed with a thump.**_

"_**Where are we?" Icy wondered out loud, "Ladies get up."**_

_**Stormy and Darcy got up off the ground and brushed themselves off.**_

"_**Well, that was unexpected," Stormy said then she glanced around, but nothing looked familiar.**_

"_**I have summoned you guys here," a gentle voice said.**_

"_**Show yourself," Icy ordered and when she said that a hooded person came out of the shadows, "Who are you?"**_

"_**My name is Paura and I am here to give you what you requested," the figure answered then her eyes flashed green, "Veránderung Weiblich!"**_

_**A dark cloud surrounded the Trix and they were lifted off the ground. **_

_**Icy felt something ripping through her skin, she screamed in pain as her insides changed. Her power was being overtaken by the Dragon Fire as it burned throughout her body and she felt her ice merge with the Dragon Fire. Her white hair was pulled out of the high ponytail, cut shorter and tied up in the back. Her tight bodysuit disappeared and a dark blue skirt and long-selves shirt appeared with a shawl wrapped around her neck. Then a golden tiara appeared around her forehead.**_

_**She fell to the ground and glanced over at her sisters; they too have changed and looking more powerful.**_

"_**Okay, that was painful," Stormy replied then she looked down at herself, "What happened?"**_

"_**You are now strong enough to take over the universe, but you are no longer witches. You are the Guardians of Darkness," Paura explained then she pointed at them, "Icy, your new name is Vereist. Darcy, you are now called Osuritá and Stormy, your name is now Tempesta. Go now to Sparks and take the thrones there, but first here are your weapons."**_

_**Paura took out a sword and handed it to Icy, bow and arrows for Darcy and a spear for Stormy.**_

"_**Use them well and don't rely on your powers so much unless necessary."**_

"_**How are we supposed to fight with these if we don't know how to use them?" Tempesta asked as she looked at the spear in her hands.**_

"_**Once you use them you will know right away how to fight with them properly. I must go now and I will send you to Sparks. Goodbye."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"**And that's how we became the Guardians of Darkness," Vereist concluded her story.**

"**Enough of this chatter. Vereist, let's destroy these losers once and for all," Tempesta exclaimed, showing her normal self.**

"**I agree with Tempesta," Osuritá said while pulling out her sword.**

**Before Vereist could say anything, Osuritá and Tempesta charge at the King and Queen of Tides with the weapons in their hands. Nabu blocked Tempesta's attack, but was the sliced by Osuritá in the leg which made him staggered backwards. Vereist attacked Saggezza with her quick two slices and Saggezza had to move quickly out of the way. She was cut in the side twice by Vereist Dream Sword.**

"**Ha, you are a weak one aren't you?" Vereist mocked at the powerless ex-fairy who clutched her leg in pain.**

**Vereist saw her chance and swipe her sword towards the neck, Saggezza tried to duck, but the movement was too fast and her head flew off while her body crumpled to the ground.**

"**So long, Bloom," Vereist laughed, her evil smiled spread across her face, "Osuritá. Tempesta. Let's go and let these losers grieve for the lost of their best friend. We'll be back!"**

**With that Vereist vanished along with her sisters…**


	6. The Trix Returns

**Chapter 6: The Trix Returns**

"**Stupid fairies, they always get in the way of everything," Tempesta said, "I thought you already killed Bloom. How did she come back?"**

"**I don't know and I don't care. She's dead now, is she not?"**

"**Yes, Vereist, but where did she get the power to come back."**

"**Tempesta, I said I don't care. She's dead and that's the end of it."**

**Vereist sat down on the throne of Sparks and looked out of the grand window.**

"**I think it's time we go back to Magix and cause some chaos. What do you think, ladies?"**

"**Excellent, I can't wait to show off my new look," Osuritá exclaimed as she almost jump with joy.**

"**It's time to show everyone that we're the boss," Tempesta said agreeing with Vereist's plan.**

"**Good, but first we should go in our witch forms so then when we do change, we'll surprise everyone with our new looks…**

**In Magix the streets were bustling with excitement because everyone has heard that Flora, Lalya and Musa (the remaining members of the Winx Club) are coming back to visit. No one even notices the change in the weather. Dark clouds filled the clear blue sky and lightning flashes brightens the dark sky. **

"**Huh, what's going on?" a woman ask as she looked at the sky, "Where did the sun go?"**

**Lightening flashes again and three figures appeared in the sky with blue, purple and maroon glow around them. It's the Trix!**

"**They're back!" a citizen cried pointing, "The Trix are back!"**

"**Where? I don't see anything," another one said after being blinded by darkness.**

"**There," a girl said pointing as the Trix descended to the ground, "Can't you see them?"**

"**Yes, you're right it is them! What are we going to do?"**

"**Panic," Stormy said laughing while striking someone with lightning.**

"**You guys think we were dead, didn't you?" Icy smirked as she froze a citizen, "Well we are back and even more powerful."**

**Flora and Musa just walked out of the portal. When they saw the Trix attacking Magix, they went into their Guardian Fairy modes.**

"**I thought you three were gone for good," Musa exclaimed as she throw an attack at Darcy who block it.**

"**Well, guess again," Darcy said as she threw in her own attack at Musa and Flora.**

"**I am sick of you and I hate you," Flora said, "I wish you guys were dead."**

**Musa gasped she hasn't ever heard those words come out of Flora. Flora was always the sweetest of the Winx Club and doesn't hate anyone.**

"**Sorry, to bust your bubble," Stormy snorted as she launched her lightning attack at the fairies.**

"**ENOUGH!" Icy screamed and everyone looked at her, "It's time to change. GUARDIAN OF DARKNESS UNITE!"**

"**Huh?" Flora and Musa said together, "What…….?"**

**Icy's white hair was pulled out of the high ponytail, cut shorter and tied up in the back. Her tight bodysuit disappeared and a dark blue skirt and long-selves shirt appeared with a shawl wrapped around her neck. Then a golden tiara appeared around her forehead. **

**Darcy's long brown hair was tied into bun. Her witch outfit changed into a black skirt that goes past her knees and a purple halter top. And her boots became high heel sandals. **

**Stormy's short hair became long wavy black hair. Her witch outfit became a long red dress with a belt around her waist. Her high heel sandals changed into high heel boots. Her appearance made her look more mature and grown up.**

"**No longer the Trix, but the Guardians of Darkness," Icy explained as she stepped closer to the trembling fairies.**

"**Icy, you have changed," Flora said shaking her head in disbelief. **

"**Ours names have change too. Osuritá, Vereist and Tempesta" Darcy explained while pointing to herself and her sisters…**


	7. Osuritá’s Revenge

**Chapter 7: Osuritá's Revenge**

**Vereist laughed as she watched everyone's faces go into shock. Long has she waited for this day to finally take over the universe the way they planned a long time ago. She quickly told the story of how the gotten their new looks and then shown off their weapons.**

**As Vereist scanned the crowd someone caught her eye. It was Riven, the Red Fountain loser who had fallen for Osuritá beauty. She gently nudged Osuritá in the arm.**

**"There is someone who might want to see you."**

**"Who?" Osuritá asked looking around.**

**Vereist pointed in the direction where Riven was standing and Osuritá smirked.**

"**I think I will say hello…**

"**Hey, Riven. Miss me," a woman said in a sexy voice.**

"**Darcy? Is that you?" Riven asked rubbing his eyes.**

_**This has to be a dream**_**, he thought, **_**Darcy has changed into a beautiful woman.**_

"**Yes, babe, it's me," Darcy declared as she hugged Riven, "I have missed you."**

"**Me too. I can't believe how much you have change."**

"**Is that a good thing?" she asked with her sad face.**

"**Of course, I love this new look. You look hot, Darcy."**

"**Thanks…" Darcy started to say before she was interrupted by her sister Stormy.**

"**Osuritá, are we now flirting with the men?"**

"**Tempesta, for your information I was just saying 'hello' to Riven here," Darcy answered angrily, her golden eyes narrowing.**

_**Wait! What going on here?**_

"**Umm, Stormy, why did you call her Osuritá?" Riven asked confused with the name changes.**

"**Oh, haven't you heard? We are the Guardians of Darkness and Osuritá is Darcy's new name. Icy is now Vereist and I'm Tempesta."**

_**They have all changed even Stormy or should I say Tempesta. She looks more like a woman now.**_

"**Tempesta, are you bragging about our new names?" a woman with white hair, that Riven assumes is Vereist, scolded.**

"**Whoa, Icy…er…I mean Vereist, you look great," Riven complemented until he noticed Osuritá glare, "I mean you look nice."**

"**Well, what do you suspect? After all I am a Queen, you know."**

"**A Queen? Which planet do you rule?"**

"**Sparks…**

**Once Musa saw Osuritá flirting with Riven, she fumed with anger.**

_**How dare she come back and try to steal him from me? Wait we are divorced now, but I don't want him to go for her.**_

"**Hey, Riv," Musa squeaked as she walked over to Riven.**

"**Hey," he said like he didn't care that she was there.**

_**Why should he care after all he is with Dar…Osuritá and doesn't know I even existed?**_

"**So babe, I was thinking. Why don't you come live with me in Sparks along with my sisters," Osuritá cried with excitement.**

_**Acting like a spoil child who wants to get her way,**_** Musa thought to herself.**

"**Sure… I mean…if it's okay with your sisters," Riven answered while nervously looking at Tempesta and Vereist.**

"**We love to have you come live with us," Vereist said in an exaggerated nice voice.**

"**I think you guys should get married," Tempesta said whiling winking at Osuritá, "You guys are perfect for each other."**

_**No, say no Riven!**_

"**Cool. Great idea," Riven said as he put his arm around Osuritá waist.**

**Osuritá looked over at Musa and smirked, as if to say he's mine.**

_**MY LIFE IS OVER…**_

**When Flora saw Musa, she flew over and saw that Osuritá and Riven were kissing right in front of poor Musa.**

"**Musa, let's go," Flora urged, "We don't want to get in the way or be in more trouble. Musa?"**

**But Flora could tell that Musa didn't hear her, she was to busy watching Riven make-out with Osuritá. Hot tears ran down Musa's face and Flora saw her hand bladed into a fist…**

**BAM!!!! **

**The fist flew right into Riven's nose and blood gushed out. Riven fell on the ground covering his nose.**

"**Puppy-dog," Osuritá cried then she looked over Musa, "You!"**

**Osuritá charged at Musa and started to attack her with her sword.**

"**You'll pay for that, Musa!" Osuritá screamed in rage.**

**Musa jumped over the sword that swiped at her legs.**

"**Darcy, even with you new look, you don't know how to fight," Musa said taunting the angry witch.**

"**That does it."**

**Around Osuritá's body emerge a purple glow, her golden eyes changed into phantom mode and a huge burst of power smacked into Musa, sending her sprawling to the ground.**

**Musa groaned in pain and stagger to get back up, but Osuritá slammed her heel into Musa's back.**

"**I wouldn't get up, if I were you," Osuritá hissed at the musical fairy.**

"**MUSA!" Flora screamed and tried to help her fairy friend.**

**Vereist grabbed Flora by the wings and threw her to the ground.**

"**Don't try it, pix."**

"**Get off," Musa grunted as Osuritá dug her heel further in the back.**

"**I have always hated you from the start," Osuritá growled, "Now, I will finish you off!"**

"**Please, don't kill her" Flora cried as she flew over and begged Osuritá, "I have already lost so many because of you three."**

**Osuritá smirked; she and Vereist both love it when they begged for mercy on their knees.**

"**All right," Osuritá said after releasing her hold on Musa.**

**Flora helped Musa help to her feet. Musa had blood dripping from her head. **

"**You're injured!"**

"**I'm okay."**

**Flora was suddenly grabbed by the wings again, she spun around and saw that Osuritá was holding on to her wings.**

"**LET GO!"**

"**Ha-ha, you think you can get away this easy. Forget it. You are coming with us."**

"**Leave Flora alone, Osuritá," Musa said through clenched teeth, "This is between you and me."**

**Vereist walked over to Musa.**

"**Don't worry we're not done with you yet."**

**Vereist hurls her Dragon Blast attack at Musa knocking to the ground and out cold… **


	8. The Hostages

**Chapter 8: The Hostages**

"**PLEASE LET ME GO!" Flora cried, "I have to help Musa."**

"**Quiet, pixie, Musa is coming with us," Vereist laughed as she picked up Musa.**

"**Come along Tempesta," Vereist called to her sister who was just staring at Riven.**

"**What about him?"**

"**He's coming too, but first…"**

**Vereist snapped her fingers and Riven's nose was no longer bleeding.**

"**How did you do that?" Riven asked as Osuritá helped him off the ground.**

"**None of your business," Vereist hissed angrily at Riven and threw Musa into a portal, "Let's go!"**

**A portal opened up inside Queen Layla's castle and the Guardians of Darkness came out holding their hostages.**

"**What are you doing with my friends?" Lalya asked she was getting really annoyed with the witches.**

"**There are hostages until you give us back Jemanden. If you don't cooperate, then you and your friends will die. You got until tomorrow afternoon to bring Jem to me," Vereist threatened Layla then she vanished along with her sisters…**

**The next morning while everyone was asleep Jem woke up and started to write a letter to Lalya.**

_**Lalya, I am glad that I have met you and heard all about the Winx Club's adventures. I hope you understand, but I have to go to face the Guardians of Darkness alone. Thank you for taking care of me. Love Jem.**_

**Jemanden placed the note on her mother's pillow; crept down the hallway and out the castle's grand door.**

_**How am I going to get to Sparks?**_

**She saw a ship and snuck on board. Then she looked at the coordinates, it was headed for Magix. Jemanden played around with the controls to change the direction. She closed the door and prepared the ship for lift off…**

**Back on Sparks…**

"**Today, we might get to kill the rest of the Winx Club members and then we'll take over Magix," Vereist told her sisters the next morning.**

"**I can't wait until those pixies are gone forever. It will be like a dream come true," Osuritá whispered because Riven has just walked into the throne room, "Morning, babe."**

"**Morning, sexy, and how are you this morning?" Riven asked as he sat down on a chair next to Osuritá's throne.**

"**Excellent, today is going to be a great day."**

"**Okay, you two lovebirds, you can talk later," Vereist looked at Riven, "Not to be rude, but I was discussing plans with my sisters."**

"**My apologies," Riven said as he got up and bow, "I'll see you later."**

**He bent over and kissed Osuritá on the lips then he left.**

**Osuritá touched her lips that were just anointed and her sisters snickered at her shocked face.**

"**Anyways, as I was saying, we'll go to Magix after Lalya's visit this afternoon. Once we're at Magix, we'll go to Cloud Tower to visit our 'favorite headmistress'."**

"**Do you think Griffin is still the headmistress at Cloud Tower," Tempesta asked Vereist.**

"**Probably, if not then we'll surprise the new headmistress," Osuritá answered Tempesta's question to Vereist.**

"**Thanks, Vereist," Tempesta said to Osuritá.**

"**I didn't know there was two Vereist," said a young girl's voice that came from the entrance.**

**Vereist looked over and saw Jemanden was standing at the door with her hands behind her back.**

"**Well, Lalya did bring you back."**

"**No, actually let's say I ran away," Jemanden murmured quietly, but Tempesta heard her.**

"**What, got annoyed with Lalya?"**

"**No, I heard Vereist threatened to kill her if she doesn't bring me back. So I came on my own and now you can release Queen Musa of Melody and Queen Flora of Linphea."**

**Tempesta and Vereist laughed while Osuritá smirked.**

"**You honestly think I'll give up two of my slaves. Stupid girl," Vereist exclaimed and laughed some more when Jemanden gasped, "Tempesta, take this brat and bring her to the dungeon."**

"**Why?" Jemanden asked, "Why can't I work as a slave as well?"**

"**Because I will have more slaves later and I'm sick of you running away all the time."**

**Osuritá saw Riven was waiting for her outside in one of the castle's gardens. She ran into his arms and he scoped her up and spun her around. Then Riven gently placed another kiss on her lips.**

"**Wow, I didn't know you were so romantic," Osuritá smiled at Riven and then they kissed some more.**

"**Well, I learned if you want a girl, you have to very romantic. I love you, Osuritá"**

"**I love you too, Riven, but Vereist won't allowed me to be with you."**

"**Then why am I here?"**

"**So then you can watch us take over the universe and kill your ex-wife," Osuritá replied frowning slightly.**

"**What's wrong, love?"**

"**I can't be your wife."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Vereist won't allow it."**

"**Do you always have to listen to your sister? You are old enough to make your own choices now."**

"**I guess so. Just kiss me," Osuritá said as she pulled Riven toward her and then they kissed passionately…**


	9. Tempesta's Secret

**Chapter 9: Tempesta's secret**

**Tempesta watched the couple as they kissed again.**

_**I knew they were a perfect couple hopefully Vereist is not watching.**_

**She spun around and walked back toward the castle and walked into the living room. She saw Vereist asleep on the couch so Tempesta tip-toed by and went back outside towards the village. She kept walking until she was grabbed behind.**

"**Where are you going, my dear?" a male voiced whispered in her ear.**

**Tempesta turned around and saw a man with dirty blond hair and handsome golden eyes.**

"**Good to see you too, Valtor" she said as he kissed her, "Not now. Vereist could be watching."**

**Valtor laughed, "She could be jealous all she wants."**

**He started to kiss her again, but she turned away and he got her cheek instead of the lips.**

"**Please, Valtor. Can't we go somewhere else? You know away from here."**

"**I know I perfect place."**

**Valtor and Tempesta walked hand in hand to a secret place, but they didn't know that someone was following them…**

_**So this is where Tempesta runs off to all the time,**_** Vereist thought, **_**I am very disappointed with her and Osuritá. Both of them are doing these behind my back. **_

**She followed the two lovebirds behind a waterfall and there she saw that Valtor had made a home there and has been there for a while.**

"**Let's go to my room," Valtor said as he led Tempesta into the house.**

_**I have to put a stop to this…**_

"**What the meaning of this Tempesta?" an angry voice asked.**

_**Oh no, Vereist, but I thought she was asleep.**_

"**What are you doing here, Vereist?" Tempesta asked as she watched her sister glare at Valtor.**

"**I was going for a walk when I saw my sister walking away with a man by her, so I followed her and found this," Vereist answered as she pointed to the room, "Valtor, I thought you were gone for good."**

"**Well, Icy, that's one way to greet a friend," Valtor said calmly to Vereist's threatening tone.**

"**It's Vereist now. I have more power than you."**

"**I could see that and I already know, Tempesta told me everything."**

"**How long has this been going on?"**

"**Ever since we came to Sparks, Vereist," Tempesta answered trembling with fear, "Are you mad at me?"**

"**Not you, him!" Vereist exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Valtor, "How dare you take advantage of my sister behind my back! She is still a young lady and is not ready for what you want from her."**

"**Tempesta could make her own decisions now, Icy, she's old enough."**

"**DON'T CALL ME ICY!!!"**

"**Relax, you don't have to freak out on us now," Valtor replied calmly to the irritated Vereist.**

**Vereist swung her fist right at Valtor, but he grabbed her hand.**

"**That's no how a lady acts towards a guy."**

"**How dare you. Release me, you jerk," Vereist said as she struggled to get herself free.**

**Valtor just pulled her so close that their noses were touching.**

"**You're a feisty one, aren't you," Valtor exclaimed while laughing at Vereist.**

"**If you don't release me I'll hurt you badly," Vereist hissed at him, which made him laugh even more.**

"**Just hold still…"**

**Then he grabbed her face and kissed her in front of Tempesta. Vereist tried to turn away, but he held on. Then after twenty minutes, he pulled away.**

"**You better leave now," Vereist growled, "Or I'll kill you."**

"**Admit it, you loved the kiss. I'll be back," Valtor smirked then he bow and left leaving the two women staring at him in shock.**

"**VALTOR, YOU'LL PAY!"**

"**Chill Vereist, let's go back to the castle," Tempesta calmly told her fuming sister.**

_**The guy had the nerve to kiss me. If I ever see him again it will be too soon…**_

"**I can't believe he kissed you," Osuritá exclaimed after Vereist finishing telling the story.**

"**I know it was a shocked to me too," Tempesta said, "I mean I was the one who was with him and then Vereist showed up and he kisses her."**

"**Are you mad at him for that?"**

"**Well, disappointed actually because that means he was using me to get at Vereist."**

"**Hey, I don't want him and I will kill him if he ever tries to pull that on me again," Vereist explained as her face changed into a frown, "Osuritá, did you know about Tempesta and Valtor?"**

**Osuritá went quiet and Tempesta looked at her wondering if she would tell.**

"**Yes," she finally answered, "I knew that for a while now."**

"**Why didn't anyone tell me what going on?"**

"**Because," Tempesta stated, "I knew you would be angry at me for becoming soft."**

"**Oh, my sister, I just wished it wasn't him," Vereist softly whispered.**

"**Well, now I know that he wanted you and not me."**

**Tempesta began to cry and Vereist went over to comfort her.**

_**Valtor, if you come back I swear you will die…**_


	10. Kidnapped

**Chapter 10: KIDNAPPED!**

**The next morning Osuritá woke and was surprised to see a man beside her.**

"**Riven, wake up."**

**He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. Osuritá's heart did flip-flops.**

_**Man, he has a gorgeous smile. I really do love him. Oh no I hope we didn't sleep together.**_

**Osuritá jumped out of the bed and was about to run for the door when he caught her arm.**

"**What's wrong, love?" he asked his eyes penetrating her mind trying to read her thoughts.**

"**I…I…hope we didn't have sex," she answered nervously trying to calm to her pounding heart.**

"**Don't worry," he said pulling her closer, "Look your clothes are on and so are mine.**

"**But, if Vereist finds out I will get into trouble."**

"**Shhh, it will be our secret."**

**Osuritá signed and snuggled into his embrace. Then she looked at the time.**

"**Oh my darkness, its ten o'clock in the morning. Why hasn't Vereist waked me up earlier?"**

"**Well, if she did she would have caught us together," Riven told her while laughing.**

**A knock came at the door.**

"**Osuritá, are you up?" Tempesta voice came from the other side of the door.**

"**Yes, what's wrong?" Osuritá opened the door to reveal Tempesta's scared face.**

"**Vereist is missing," Tempesta hurriedly said, "I went to go wake her up, but instead of Vereist a note was on the bed."**

"**What does the note say?" Osuritá asked while Tempesta handed over the note.**

_**Dear Tempesta and Osuritá,**_

_**If you want to see your beloved sister again, meet me behind the waterfall. **_

_**Signed, Valtor**_

_**P.S: Tempesta you should remember that place.**_

"**WHAT DOES HE WANT NOW!?" Osuritá yelled angrily and Riven came out to see what was wrong.**

"**Babe, what is it?" he asked curiously **

"**It's my entire fault," Tempesta started to cry; "I should have know he would go after Vereist."**

"**It's not your fault," Osuritá said trying to calm down Tempesta and then she looked over at Riven, "Valtor has kidnapped Vereist."**

"**What? When?"**

"**Just last night I think," Tempesta answered Riven's question, "he wants us to meet him behind the waterfall."**

"**I'll come with you so he won't try anything…"**

**Vereist woke up and saw she wasn't in her room.**

_**Where am I? How did I get here?**_

"**Well, the Queen is finally awake."**

_**That voice I know it.**_

"**VALTOR!" she gasped in shock then she growled, "What am I doing here?"**

**He just smirked at her and left the room closing the door behind him. Vereist ran to the door, but once she tried to open the door it was locked. Vereist smirked locked doors can't hold her. She pulled back her leg and sung it as hard as she could…**

**The door shattered into pieces and Valtor looked up in surprised. **

"**Do you honestly think locking the door would hold me?" she asked with her hands planted on her hips.**

"**I guess not," he glanced at the broken door then he stepped towards her.**

"**Don't try anything, Valtor. I've some moves that would send you to the ground."  
"Come on try it," he dared her as he took another step closer, "I can't wait to have some fun."**

"**Stay back," Vereist hissed, "or I'll kill you."**

**Valtor grabbed Vereist by the arm and dragged her towards him. Then he grabbed her face and kissed her full on the mouth passionately. Vereist again tried to pull away, but for some reason she could move her head.**

_**He put a spell on me so I can't resist the kiss!**_

__**A hand ran up her back under her shirt and tugged at her bra. She gasped and tried to kick him, but he wouldn't let go. Next thing she felt was a bed and he was right on top of her!**

_**No way! He can't make me sleep with him! I must fight my hardest.**_

__**Vereist moved her arm and smacked him full force in the face. He fell off her and the bed holding his face with her nails cut deep into his skin.**

**"I warned you and next time it will be the legs," Vereist growled at Valtor, her eyes narrowing, "Don't make me fight you."**

**"You wretch, do you think that would stop me?" he grabbed her again, "try harder."**

**"Let go of me! I will not get into that bed with you."**

"**We'll see about that."**

**He pushed her so hard that she fell backwards on the bed. Vereist jumped up and lifted her leg to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and swung it away from his face which made her body spin away from him. Something sharp pricked at her throat, it was a knife!**

"**If you don't cooperate I will slice your beautiful neck open and not just that I will also kill Tempesta," he whispered in her ear, "I know how much she means to you…**


	11. The Rescue

**Chapter 11: The Rescue**

"**There's the waterfall," Tempesta said whiling pointing, "Behind there is Valtor's home."**

"**I hope he doesn't hurt Vereist," Osuritá said as she pulled her hood up.**

"**I think she might hurt him," Riven said, "I wouldn't dare lay a finger on her if I was him."**

"**I agree with Riven, sister, Vereist knows how to take care of herself," Tempesta calmly told Osuritá who was worried.**

**The foursome walked behind the waterfall and saw the little house near a grand tree. Tempesta stopped and put her fingers to her lips.**

"**Osuritá and I will go in alone," she whispered then she pointed to Riven, "you wait here and we'll call you if we need help."**

**She and Osuritá tip-toed up to where a window is and pecked in. Tempesta saw Vereist shaking with fear, Valtor had a knife pointed at her neck!**

**Tempesta burst through the door with Osuritá right behind her with her sword in her hand.**

"**Valtor, release Vereist," Tempesta ordered in a very demanding voice that surprised herself.**

"**Ah Tempesta and Osuritá, you come to join the party as well," he mocked at the two women, "If you move, I will cut this pretty face like a pumpkin on Halloween."**

**He pressed the knife harder against Vereist throat, a trickle of blood fell into the floor. Tempesta looked at her oldest sister, tearing was running down her face. Tempesta concentrated hard to get into Vereist mind.**

**Vereist. Can you hear me?**

**I hear you Tempesta.**

**What does he want from you?**

**He wants to sleep with me and if I don't he'll kill you.**

_**Kill me? **_**She gasped at the last words Vereist had spoken into her mind.**

"**Valtor, leave Vereist alone and take me instead," Tempesta said trying to hide her fears…**

**Vereist was shocked her sister is trying to take her place. Her eyes meet her younger sister's eyes and showing that she doesn't want Tempesta hurt.**

"**Never, she's mine," Valtor growled at Tempesta, "I will kill both of you if you take Vereist away."**

"**Osuritá," Vereist read as Tempesta whispered, "signal in Riven."**

**Osuritá nodded and closed her eyes trying to communicate with Riven after a couple of minutes she reopened them. The look she gave Vereist assured her that Riven got the message and is going to help them.**

**Riven walked into the room with his weapon ready to strike Valtor**

**Valtor threw Vereist to the ground, but tied her up so she couldn't escape. She wrestled with the ropes and they didn't move. She glanced at Valtor and saw he grabbed Tempesta and held the knife against her throat whiling pushing Osuritá to the ground and putting his foot on her back so she couldn't get up. He also held Vereist with his other hand.**

"**Riven, if you come any closer I will kill the one you love the most," Valtor threatened Riven as he tightened his grip on Tempesta and Vereist.**

_**Now he has all three of us, what are we going to do?**_

"**Valtor, what do you want from these girls?" Riven asked curiously as he glanced at Osuritá under Valtor's foot.**

"**I want this one to sleep with me and be my wife," he nodded his head at Vereist, who trembled even more, "Your beloved Osuritá, to be my slave along with Tempesta."**

**A voice sang in Vereist head, **_**you're now a Guardian of Darkness, everyone fears you.**_

"**POWERS OF DARKNESS COMBINE!" Vereist yelled out loud.**

**All three were lifted into the air away from Valtor's grasped and started to change again into their Guardian forms.**

"**Valtor, now you will feel the wrath of darkness," Vereist growled angrily at Valtor…**

**Her eyes changed into phantom mode and her sisters did the same thing. Their bodies started to glow and Valtor saw that they were going to converge into one. **

"**Ladies give me all you got," she yelled and then all the powers flow into her.**

**Vereist became her witch mode with the two swords in her hands and her Gloomix shining brighter along with her sister's.**

**Icy fired one of the attacks at Valtor who had to jump out of the way.**

"**Come on Valtor, I didn't know you were this weak," she taunted him throwing another attack. **

"**Icy, don't underestimate me," he called to her also sending a burst of power at her which she blocked and fire it back full force.**

"**Ha-ha, oh please. You're pretty sad, you foolish man."**

**Valtor threw his attack at Icy who absorbed it this time. **

"**Impossible," he said, "no one was able to absorb my power."**

"**Well, since I have the Dragon Fire, I can do what pleases me."**

"**ICY!" he yelled getting anger by the second.**

"**What the matter? Afraid that I'll beat you."**

**She was lifted into the air and started to fly around him spinning faster and faster while laughing evilly.**

"**Valtor, Valtor, Valtor," she scolded to him as if he was a child, "Haven't you heard witches will never be good wives. I would never love you and I will haunt you forever when you sleep."**

"**Stop this nonsense," he called at her, "this isn't funny."**

"**You're wrong Valtor, this is extremely funny."**

**She blew a kiss at him that change to ice once it hit his face. Valtor tried to wipe it off, but it was stuck to his cheek…**

**Away from the fight stood Osuritá, Tempesta and Riven laughing as Valtor's face went pale as Icy kept blowing more ice kisses his way. Slowly his face is being covered in ice and even his garments are being icefied as well. Afterwards Icy threw her powerful ice attack that froze him on the spot. **

"**Let's go, we're done here," Icy said after she gave back the powers and changed back into Vereist, "We still have to go to Cloud Tower."**

"**What about Valtor won't he escape?" Tempesta asked nervously glancing where the frozen Valtor was.**

"**It will take him a while before he can escape."**

**Then Vereist, her sisters and Riven vanished…**


	12. Cloud Tower

**Chapter 12: Cloud Tower**

**They appeared in the castle to drop off Riven, and then they left for Cloud Tower in their Trix forms.**

**The Trix appeared at Cloud Tower a school for witches. Icy walked up to were the door is and pushed it opened without even knocking.**

"**This is it, you guys ready."**

"**Totally."**

"**Bring it on."**

**They strolled down the hallway; it was pretty deserted so Icy guessed they were all in an assembly, but once they went to the lounge, they saw that all the witches were eating lunch. The Trix walked in the middle of the room laughing. Icy looked up and saw Ms. Griffin sitting where the teachers sit in the lounge.**

"**You three, what are you doing here?" Ms. Griffin asked as she got out of her chair.**

"**We're here to visit our 'favorite' headmistress," Darcy replied in her sarcastic tone while Stormy snickered.**

"**We're also here to show off our new powers. The Dragon Fire is actually ours and Bloom is dead," Icy exclaimed flashing an evil smile at the witches.**

"**I am very surprise to see…wait you have the Dragon Fire?"**

"**Yep, this time we have even better powers than before."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Let's show them, Icy," Stormy and Darcy said at the same time**

"**POWERS OF DARKNESS COMBINE!" the Trix yelled together.**

**Again they changed out of their witch forms and into their guardian forms.**

"**That's better," Vereist said as she pulled out her sword.**

"**What…what are you?" Ms. Griffin asked nervously as she glanced at the three warriors.**

"**Not what, but who," Osuritá replied, "We're the Guardians of Darkness and are here to rule the universe."**

"**Again," the whole lounge moaned and groaned when they heard Osuritá answer.**

"**What's the matter afraid?" Osuritá taunted as she smiled coyly at the witches.  
**

**Osuritá loved the scared expression on each witches' face. Last time she was one of the Trix members and she helped her sisters control the Army of Decay against Magix's.**

"**Don't worry the Army of Decay was so lame anyways," Tempesta assured the frightened witches.**

**"This time we'll do it our way," Vereist said grinning at her sisters, "Guardians, you know what to do."**

**The trio lifted their hands into the air and darkness filled the lounge. Nobody was able to see anything and the witches started to panic.**

"**This is too much darkness," one replied.**

"**How can we see?" another complained.**

"**I thought you liked darkness," Osuritá smirked at the cowering witches.**

"**We like it, but I can't see a thing," a witch called out through the darkness.**

"**Too bad," Vereist laughed, "Osuritá, you finish the job."**

**Suddenly the air tightened around the witches, they started gasping and wheezing trying to suck in every precious breath of air.**

"**I … can't… breathe," they all cried out in alarm.**

"**This is my favorite witch attack," Osuritá's voice was carried through the darkness like a ghost whispering, "DEADLY NIGHTSHADE!"**

**The Guardians of Darkness heard screams and shrieks as the witches suffered in the darkness. Osuritá was very pleased she loved it when others suffer greatly especially in her own attack. After ten minutes silence filtered the whole room and Osuritá absorbed the darkness into her body. **

**The trio looked around and saw the witches lying everywhere with ghostly white faces. Tempesta walked over and press her finger to a witch's neck.**

"**They're dead," she announced triumphantly.**

"**Finally," Vereist growled, "Cloud Tower is now ours. Next is Alfea."**

"**No need," Osuritá said, "when I was in my Trix form, I conjured a spell so that now Alfea burns with all the pixies tramped inside. Magix is now ours to rule."**

"**Excellent work, Osuritá, I am very proud of you," Vereist said as she placed a hand on Osuritá shoulder.**

"**Hey, no one burns Alfea and gets away with it," an angry voice spoke up.**

**Vereist spun around, there standing in the entrance way was the bluish-black haired musical pixie named Musa.**

"**Osuritá, I will let you deal with her. Since you always wanted to kill her now here's your chance."**


	13. Another Death

**Chapter 13: Another Death**

**Osuritá changed into her Trix form.**

"**So, pixie, you really want to fight," Darcy taunted Musa as she floated over.**

"**Yes, I am through with running away all the time. I want to kick your butt."**

"**Do your best."**

**Darcy's eyes changed to purple and the floor around Musa started to crumple away. Musa jumped onto the other side, but forgetting that she had no power she fell on her bottom. Darcy was not finished yet; she lifted her hands into the air and then slams them down again.**

**The floor was lifted up and smashed down on top of Musa, who cried out in pain. Now that she was trapped Darcy flew down and picked her up by the hair. Musa screamed as Darcy lifted her higher into the air and then pulled on her legs so that some of her hair was ripped out.**

"**Scream your loudest, pixie," Darcy growled, "No one is going to rescue you."**

**She threw Musa into the nearest wall. Musa grunted as she hit impact. Now she was bleeding by the face and arms.**

"**Darcy, please don't kill me," she pleaded at the glowing witch, who just laughed.**

"**Aww, Musie's pleading."**

**Darcy's eyes changed again, but this time to phantom mode.**

"**Let's hear you scream louder. DEADLY NIGHTSHADE!"**

**Musa felt the darkness squeezing every breath out of her. She gasped and then pain ripped through her body as it felt like sharp needles piercing her body. She screamed a blood curling scream.**

**Darcy laughs at the sight of a tortured pixie. And like the witches Musa's screams died away and there was silence.**

**Once the darkness was gone, Darcy could now see that the musical fairy was dead.**

"**She's finally gone," Vereist cheered, "Congratulations, Osuritá."**

"**Thanks, but when I'm in this form I prefer the name Darcy."**

"**Of course, Lady of Darkness."**

**Darcy's face brightened when she heard that nickname.**

_**That's what I am, but I really should be the only Guardian of Darkness since it is my power.**_

**Darcy felt jealously moved through her body and poured into her heart.**

_**I should be the ruler of this universe, not Vereist. I want her powers and I want her position.**_


	14. A Wedding Proposal

**Chapter 14: A Weeding Proposal**

**"Now then," Vereist began, "why don't you change back into your real form, Darcy?"**

"**Nay, I think I will stay in my Trix form a little longer."**

"**Suite yourself. Come on let's go back to Sparks."**

**Once they appeared back on Sparks, Darcy ran over to where Riven was waiting.**

"**Darcy?" he asked, "what happened to your other self?"**

"**I like being a witch besides it's the only way I can be stronger than my sisters."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Never mind, my love. I will explain more later."**

"**I have something to ask you," Riven said as he got down on one knee, pulled out a box and opened it showing a dazzling ring, "Darcy, would you marry me?"**

"**Yes, Riven, I will marry you."**

**Riven slipped the ring on her finger. Then she kissed him passionately and both of them walked over to where Vereist and Tempesta were.**

"**What's going on?" Vereist asked glancing at the two love birds.**

"**We're engaged," Darcy happily announced.**

**Tempesta gasped and Vereist was shocked.**

"**Isn't it wonderful?"**

"**Indeed," was the only reply from Vereist, "excuse me, but I have some planning of universal control to still do."**

_**Better watch out, Vereist, because the new me is coming and I will steal everything you own and love…**_

**The End**


End file.
